Renesmee Chapter 1
by Rosemarrie Star
Summary: A story I wrote about the love story of Renesmee and Jacob when she becomes a full gown vampire
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee

Chapter 1

It was September 15th what should be my 7th birthday but is my 18th. The final day of growth. The day my mom became a vampire. I'm brushing my hair when I hear light footsteps stopping at my door as my heart skips a beat.

"You can come in Jacob, I won't bite"

"Let's not test that" he replies with that sarcastic smile I have come to love so much. I can feel the heat radiating off him as he hugs me from behind. I can't but turn to him smiling in a way only he can make me do.

"Can I help you?" I say staring into his warm brown eyes.

"That depends" he says with a smirk. All I can do is chuckle and blush before he leans in his warm breath on my neck. "Is there anything you need help with?" before I knew it his lips were on mine as he kisses me softly. Not a minute later we hear someone at the doorway.

"Guys Esmee made some amazing chocolate chip pancakes! You better grab some before I eat them all." Jacob turned to him annoyed we got interrupted but he can't help but smile. "Seth, you have the worst timing ever!" Seth just chuckles as I giggle and turn to him "We'll be down in a second." He laughs and runs back to the kitchen. I look down at my clock 6:15am

"Why don't you go downstairs while I finish getting ready." He just smiles and gives me a quick kiss "Sure"

I watch him walk away before turning to my huge closet full of cloths Aunt Alice bought me yesterday. I choose a simple yet elegant red, sparkly, short sleeved dress that ends exactly three inches above my knees. It goes perfectly with my chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. I slip on the matching ballet shoes and make my way downstairs.

"Oh absolutely stunning!" a woman with a voice like a sweet song says as I walk into the room. "I knew that dress was perfect for you!" she practically squeaks as she hugs me.

"You really do look beautiful" an older woman by her side with the same dark hair as her says lovingly as she hugs me too.

"Thank you, Aunt Alice and Esmee" I reply hugging them both back.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" A female voice says from the other room. I turn around "I don't know, love me forever" I turn to her and smile wide with a playful sparkle in my eyes. She just chuckles and shakes her head.

"You've been spending way too much time with Jacob, he's rubbing off on you" All Jacob can do is burst out laughing ad I walk over to him and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I say with a huge smirk. "You can never have too much of a good thing"

It has only been seven days since I confessed my love for him to my family so our relationship is still new to everyone.

"Yeah, yeah, just tone it down a few notches will ya" The woman says with a weird look on her face. I just blush and smile at my mom as a cold voice comes from the dining room "You better make it possible!" Turning two shades of red I jump off Jacobs lap.

"Sorry Daddy" I say biting my lip and taking the seat next to him.

A blonde man with a white doctor coat comes over to me and puts a plate of pancakes with a glass of blood in front of me, kissing the top of my head.

"You better eat your breakfast, it's already 6:30" I look up at him and smile "I will, who's bringing me to school today Carlisle?" He looks out the window and grabs his suitcase. "I have to go in early, but it looks like Jacob drove here so I assume he will be the one driving you."

I look out the window and beam as I see his rose red BMW. "Awesome" I reply as I start to eat my pancakes winking at Jacob which no one sees but him.

It takes me ten minutes finish the pancakes and I down the glass of blood in one sip. I grab my red and blue back pack and a can of coke for lunch as I give each member of my family a hug goodbye. Turning to Jacob "Ready when you are" he immediately grabs his keys and gets up "Let's go"

Forks High is exactly a fifteen minute drive from my house, going the speed limit of course, but me and Jacob like to drive around a bit first. It being one of the only times we can really be alone. The drive is nice and we spend the entire time holding hands in blissful silence except the radio. We drive around until 6:55 when he pulls into the school. I place my right hand gently on his cheek, showing him images of us driving, happy and alone. Showing him what I want. "Yeah, I'll drop you off and pick you up from now on." He answers with a loving smile that makes me melt as I smile back the same way "Good, see you at two then" I say with a quick kiss "Two sharp" he replies as I get out of the car. Giving him one last smile I check my watch 6:57 shit I better get to homeroom.

Making sure no one is around I use my speed to get to my classroom which is up a decent size flight of stairs just as the bell rings for the school day to begin. "Good morning, Miss Cullen" Mr. Bloom says shaking his head as I take my seat in the middle of the room three rows back as I smile with confidence and grace as I take on the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I turn to my left and see my best friend Skyler Grey. I've known her since I was 13 when I enrolled in Forks Middle School. Being taught by your dad and who's supposed to be your grandfather was good and all but I wanted to be around kids my own age, so the September of what would have been my 13th Birthday mom enrolled me.

Sky is a boy crazy senior, like me. With long black hair and blue eyes. She can have any guy in school but is holding out for "Her Knight in Shining Armor." She likes to keep the guys in our class guessing though, especially the cute ones.

We've sat next to each other in every class since we met, and during the summer we are inseparable, except this past summer when she went to Florida and I spent it with Jacob. She knows about Jacob and approves of us being together. As far as she's concerned Jacob is a senior at the Reservation School where the Black Family Farm is, and that's exactly how I want it to stay.

She smiles at me, her long black hair in curls, fresh natural make-up, in a light blue dress that shows off her breasts and legs, and makes her eyes pop. She always wears something that shows off one or both of them, because they are her best assets. "If you've got it, flaunt it!" she always says and encourages me to do. Looking at my own outfit I realize she's rubbing off on me.

"Did you see him yet?" she asks me with a giggle. She's in rare form today.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be waiting at the door after homeroom" I reply shaking my head.

Mr. Bloom gives us a disapproving look but can't help but smile. He's been our homeroom teacher for the past 3 years. He's tough but fair… and the best part is, he likes me. He taught my parents, and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, so he can't help but like me.

Homeroom goes by quick as usual. Nothing interesting happens until after the bell rings and her special guy isn't there.

"Where is he?" she asks looking around.

"I'm not sure" I answer "maybe he's sick"

"Or just late" she adds matter of fact.

"Probably" I say walking to my locker to grab my English book. First period of the day is Introduction to Shakespeare. My favorite class as well. Since dad exposed me to the written word art such a young age I am one of the smartest kids in the class, which either intimidates or impresses people because it's an honors class.

Our lockers are next to each other this year, so we always freshen up in between classes. Sky doing her make-up me fixing my hair. We walk into class early as usual and still no sign of him. We finally get our answer when he pulls a me, and runs into class right at the bell.

I wouldn't have even noticed if sky hadn't gasped smiling wide and elbowed me nodding at the door.

"Even when he thinks he's in trouble he's so cool!" she whispers not even trying to hide her giddiness. His spikey red hair is disheveled as he slides into his seat on the other side of Sky.

"Why were you late?" I whisper.

"Yeah, where were you?" Sky demands.

He turns to Sky and me leaning in as he whispers "sorry. I woke up late again"

Sky shakes her head as I whisper "Dumbass" under my breath.

The last member of our trio has short red hair, green eyes, with an average build. Strong but not overly muscled. He's the type of guy that will give you the shirt off his back, but is up for any adventure at any time and is very open minded. He lives with his mom (who's my mom's old friend Jessica's older sister) and younger sister Taylor who's a sophomore. His mom works overnights and he got a car for his birthday in May.

He whispers something to Sky as she blushes. The only guy that has ever made her blush.

Yes, Tristan Andrews is her "Knight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day went as usual, long and boring. By the end of fourth period I was starving. I'm so glad I have first lunch, it's the only time I get to spend with all of my favorite people. I met this girl last year that I kind of took under my wing, so to say. Her name is Sophia James. She's a sophomore with shoulder length sandy blonde hair, green eyes, whose figure is similar to mine. Today she's wearing a forest green, button up top with light blue jeans and her signature brown and gold cowgirl boots. She's your typical country girl without the accent. She's a sweet, shy girl who's loyal to a fault. A lot like her Aunt Angela, mom's old high school friend.

I meet up with Sky and Tristan and we walk over to our usual table where Sophia is already sitting there saving us seats like she always does, since her class is right next to the cafeteria. We walk over to Sophia as Sky and I sit on either side of her, me on her left, Sky on her right, Tristan sitting next to Sky.

"So how was your morning Soph?" I ask her smiling.

"It was okay, nothing special" she answers returning the smile. "Yours?"

"Same, except someone was late again" I say looking at Tristan.

"I overslept" he replies sheepishly, ducking as I hit him in the back of the head.

Sophia just shakes her head giggling as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

I consider the three of them my siblings since we are so close. I cherish the relationship I have with each one of them, and wouldn't be the woman I am today without them.

I open my can of coke with ease taking a sip as I start to eat my lunch. One of the best things about being half human is I can blend in so easily it's effortless. No red or gold eyes, I can eat and survive on human food, no sparkly skin when the sun shines because of the blood flowing from my heart, and best of all I get hurt and bleed like regular humans do. I heal as fast as I started to grow but I do actually get hurt. I know it doesn't sound like that mush of a big deal, or anything I should be excited about, but because of these things I always thought I had a normal childhood. As normal as a half vampire childhood can be anyway.

It doesn't take me long to finish eating, then me and Sophia have one conversation while Shy and Tristan have another conversation, with the occasional funny comment here and there. This is our normal lunch routine.

Luckily, or not so luckily it's a typical day in the life of me, well a typical school day so far at least. The bell rings and we all grown, dreading the rest of the day. History, math and study hall for me. Health, English, and then math for Sophia. History is the only class I have with just Tristan. We both love the subject but hate the teacher, so we just drown ourselves in our notes and secretly make fun of him when his back is turned. I've always loved school and thirsted for knowledge as I do blood. I guess that makes me a nerd, I don't care I'm proud to be as intelligent as I am.

Thankfully history and math go by quick and painless. Now to unwind with music and a good book before the final bell rings, specifically Shakespeare's A Mid-Sumer Night's Dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as I open my book I hear Sophia's older brother Adam talking to one of his friends behind me.

"I can't stand my mom, I just want to kill her most of the time!" he says gritting his teeth.

I turn around glaring at him.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?" he retorts back.

"Because you don't know what you're talking about!"

"I can say whatever I want about my disgrace for a mother!" he says fuming "I just want to stab her and watch her slowly bleed to death!"

With that my blood started boiling and my anger took over. "SHUT UP!" I scream as I run out.

Tristan just happened to be going to the bathroom and saw the look on my face.

"Whoa" he says grabbing my shoulder like he does when I'm mad as hell. "Okay breathe, what's wrong?" he asks using his sweet calming voice that always works on anyone.

I take a deep breath and relax a bit "Adam was talking shit about his mom again, saying he wants to watch her die a slow painful death bleeding out."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head "he's such an ass, don't listen to him."

"You don't understand!"

"Enlighten me then" he says looking me in the eyes.

Tears start forming in my eyes. "I caused my mother's death"

He looks puzzled and cocks his head a bit "What do you mean?"

Overwhelmed with emotions I turn to him. "My mom died giving birth to me!" I say as they make their way out, falling down my cheeks, as I run down the hall so he doesn't see me cry.

I too the rest of the period to run the track for a while and get my head straight. Never in my life have I wanted to hunt so much! I look down at my watch 1:45. I go in take a shower and put my dress back on. The gym teacher Mrs. Greggory lets me run the track during my study hall when I'm having a bad day. She's the only teacher I would trust to tell what's going on, which I did. She was sympathetic and understood my anger because her mom died giving birth to her younger brother.

Now my mom didn't actually die giving birth to me but my very first memory was her saying I was beautiful and her heart stopping. So I have all the anger and memories of a child who lost her mother when she was born but my mom was a vampire. It took me years to wrap my head around the concept that my mom was dead but alive at the same time. I'm still trying to work through some of it.

I'm walking out of the door at two on the dot and Jacob is waiting up front in his usual parking spot. I run over to him and he gets out of the car and picks me up spinning me around.

"How was school?" he asks playing with my hair.

"Don't ask!" I say my eyes flashing red.

"Forest?" he asks seeing the red in my eyes. I nod and he opens the door for me and kisses me before starting the engine. His kisses always make me forget to breathe, and any stress of the day just melts away.

We drive to the forest behind my house and hunt for an hour, then on our way back he finally breaks the silence.

"So you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Without a word I touch his face showing him what happened. After a bit he growls under his breath. He knows the pain all too well, and can't stand to see me cry.

Feeling his anger trying to get the best of him I pull him close preventing him from phasing.

"Shhh, it's okay"

He takes a deep breath and calms down instantly. He leans in to kiss me long hand deep and we get lost in each other as we always do, until mom comes over and asks how school was "Fine" I reply as I hear dad from behind her

"Don't lie to your mother" his voice coming from the living room.

She crosses her arms "Renesmee, want to tell me what happened?"

Tears are forming in my eyes again as I turn to dad who just appeared next to mom.

"You tell her" is all I say as I run to my room.

A few minutes later mom comes in, Jacob holding me and rubbing my back.

"Jake, Sam wants to talk to you."

He nods and goes downstairs to endure a lecture about controlling his anger and not phasing in front of me.

Mom walks over to the bed and holds me close like she use to when I was little. "I don't ever want you to feel like you caused my death again," I nod as she wipes my tears away.

"Because of you I became a vampire, and to me that's the most beautiful gift, next to giving birth to the most extraordinary young woman in the world!"

This is one of those rare moments where time stops and we are in perfect harmony.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next week the school was buzzing about the Homecoming Game/Dance on Friday night October 3rd. it was all anyone could talk about. By the time Wednesday came I was so sick of hearing about it I would actually snap if anyone asked me if I was going.

Sophie's cousin made the Varsity Volleyball team this year. Anastasia or as her friends call her Anna, was a great player, I knew she would be a shoe in for Varsity, but Sophia still had to tell me the second she found out and couldn't contain her relief and excitement. It was kind of cute actually.

At lunch that day Sophia found me before I could even grab a tray, she seemed anxious for some reason.

"I have something kinda important to ask you?" she said in a rush.

"I figured that, what's up?"

"Will you go to the game with me Friday?" she said in one breath then blushed

Seeing her blush made me smile, she's been a bit different since I made that comment about how she has a beautiful smile the other day, but in a good way.

"Of course I will go with you, what time does it start?"

"It starts at four" she said grinning from ear to ear then hugging me quick but tight before running to save our table. The smile never leaving her face all through lunch, and even I had to say I was happier the rest of the day.

I didn't get a chance to tell Jacob about the game until that night because he spent the whole car ride venting about how much of an arrogant, hothead Paul is, then the time just got away from me. Of course just as I'm about to ask Jacob's opinion on me going when Seth open's his big mouth.

"Don't you have a thing for her?" he asks then quickly slips into Carlisle's room to ask more medical questions no doubt.

"No I don't!" I yelled to the door as I hear him laughing up a storm.

"You do hold her on a higher standard than you do Sky" Jacob says with a mischievous grin.

"That's because she's… She's… Oh fuck I do have a thing for her! I hate when Seth is right!"

Jacob just busted out laughing, then kissed me deep, the kind of kiss that takes my breath away.

"As long as you don't like her more than me" he whispers his hot breath at my neck.

"I could never" I answer blushing a bit.

"Now get out I need to get ready" I say pushing him out the door.

I'd wear that blue and gold outfit that shows off your ass and boobs" he says laughing as I shut the door.

Last night I bought a gold sparkly tank top with a matching blue and gold skirt and pants for the game and dance. Both the skirt and pants are navy blue with a gold stripe down each side. It also came with a blue and gold jacket. I decided to wear the pants and jacket with my sneakers to the game and bring the skirt with my gold heels for the dance. I wanted to look cute but casual for both so this was the perfect thing.

My hair was up in a curly ponytail with a blue ribbon like the cheerleaders do. Perfect to have out of my face for the game, then long and sexy for the dance.

I quickly threw on the shirt, pants, sneakers and jacket and put on some make-up. Gold eye shadow to bring out the gold in my eyes, mascara and light pink lip-gloss. I take one last look in the mirror and run out the door, arriving at her house at 3:45 just as I promised.

She comes out in a blue tank top and gold skinny jeans with white and blue sneakers, her hair in a bun with a blue ribbon and her blue and gold jacket topping off the outfit.

I look her up and down checking her out. "Wow, you look great!" I say as soon as she gets in the car.

"Thanks" she replies blushing deeper than she did at lunch "I brought a dress to change into for the dance" She adds with a smile.

The game went great we sat in the front row and we won 30-6 Anna scoring the Match Point. After the game we both changed putting out hair down, her in a blue velvet dress with gold ballet flats, me in the skirt and heels. We touched up our make-up and walked into the gym hand in hand. Triston spotted us first and came over to talk to us about the game.

"Wow! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a couple" he said slyly as he came up to my other side.

"Shut up!" I told him as I pushed him playfully. All she could do was blush.

Sophia and I danced to every song for the first half. It would have been nice to have Jacob here but only Forks High students could come. After a while I got tired so we sat down for a bit and I took out a vile of blood and vodka. Thanks to Uncle Emmett I snuck in a good amount of alcohol for us.

"Can I have one?" Sophia asked almost under her breath. Before she could start blushing I handed her a bottle of soda with a bit of rum in it.

As the dance went on I drank more and more, only giving her the one. Unlike most girls I can handle my liquor. It took me 3 vials of vodka and blood, 6 nips of whiskey and he rest of the bottle of rum before I got hammered. I was drunk enough not to have a filter but sober enough not to do anything stupid.

At the end of the last song of the night I kissed Sophia and surprisingly she kissed back. It might have been the booze talking but we were acting like a couple, holding hands and being all touchy feely, her sitting on my lap whenever we sat down to eat or take a break.

Shockingly I didn't have a hangover Saturday morning, but as soon as I woke up one thought became clear.

I was bisexual, and I liked Sophia.


End file.
